


Selepas Zuhur

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, ada kuroko lewat, drama receh, humor receh, indonesia!knb, sunda!knb
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AU. "Bahas kurban ajalah Pak berhubung besok kurban," Kang Sujo berdeham sok gentle, "besok kurban apa, Pak? Pasti sapi ya?". "Ah nggak kok. Saya mah kurban perasaan aja."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selepas Zuhur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: BL, AU, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Bahasa Sunda content alias nyunda.

Shuuzou mengusap wajahnya setelah berdoa sehabis salat. Baru juga ingin bangkit dan membantu sang adik—Kazunari—mencari rezeki sebagai tukang bakso tahu ples es kelapa di depan rumah setelah memberikan setoran pada si bos nanti (bosnya memberi keringanan untuk pulang cepat), pundaknya tiba-tiba saja ditepuk oleh seseorang. Dia menatap tangan tersebut dan menulusuri pemiliknya sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan wajah yang sudah terkenal di kampung itu.

"Eh, Pak Haji," dia membungkuk sopan.

"Udah lama saya nggak liat Kang Sujo salat di sini. Sibuk nyari rejeki, Kang?" si Pak Haji yang biasa dipanggil Pak Kage (ditambah biasa dijailin sama anak-anak menjadi Pak Kagebunshin) mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di pinggir, menyandar pada dinding agar tidak menghalangi jamaah lain yang ingin salat.

Si pemuda yang disindir halus itu tertawa malu. "Ah, nggak, Pak Haji. Dua minggu kemarin ada supir angkot yang lagi sakit—tuh si Mas Daiki sama Kang Taiga, gegara kemarin sempat ribut sama gojek padahal ada hubungannya juga engga. Jadi demi memenuhi pendapatan alias _income_ -nya Raden Mas Seijuurou, saya sama beberapa supir yang lain harus kerja lebih keras. Tapi untung deh itu si dua mas yang juga suka ribut sendiri udah mulai kerja lagi hari ini."

"Oh, bagus deh. Padahal tadi kalau masih sakit saya mau ke sana jengukin," Kagetora tertawa renyah sembari menepuk paha sang pemuda yang kini duduk bersila. Yang ditepuk pahanya senyum-senyum gitu; tertawa itu menular lho, jadi jangan pada salah sangka—malah mikir hal yang lain.

"Bapak salat di mana? Kok saya nggak tau?" Kang Sujo mencari topik lain.

"Di pinggir jendela sana," si pria berusia awal empat puluh tahunan itu membenarkan letak kopeahnya, "Kang, taun ini kurban apa? Bisa _meureun_ ah si Akang mah _meuli_ sapi _ogé_."

"Bisa _ti mana éta meuli_ sapi, Pak? Saya mah kambing ajalah," Shuuzou menjawab sambil memasang wajah 'ah Bapak bercanda deh'.

"Alah, jangan boong deh, Kang. Ari Akang _téh_ bukannya ada hubungan _jeung_ si Raden? _Éta_ usaha bakso tahu _jeung_ es _kalapa_ bukannya dibantuin sama doi? Hasil narik sehari juga dikasihin semua ke kamu, kan kalau Akang mah—beda sama supir yang lain yang ada persen-persenan. Suka gitu ah, Kang Sujo mah," goda si Pak Haji.

Nama si doi disebut-sebut, pipi si pemuda merona-rona tipis. Sambil memukul manja lengan kyai terkenal Kampung Seirin, dia membalas, "Apaan sih Pak, doi-doi segala. Saya mah rakjel—cuman orang yang kerja sama dia. Dia mah ningrat _bari jeung éta_ angkot aya dua puluh. Saya mah apa _atuh_ , Pak."

"Cinta nggak mengenal status, Kang," si duda satu anak menyerang lagi. Mungkin dia menikmati pemandangan mantan preman terkenal sekampung bisa malu-malu gini cuman karena si atasan pendek itu disinggung-singgung.

Awalnya Shuuzou mau diam saja. Namun karena kata-kata tadi ada celahnya, Shuuzou melakukan _counter-attack_ , "Ecie 'cinta nggak mengenal status'. Sama kayak Bapak yah yang lagi kesengsem sama _partner-in-crime_ saya pas jadi preman dulu, si Nashrudin yang sekarang jadi ustad?"

Kagetora _blushing_ tipis.

Njir.

(Badewei ada yang sadar nggak kalau istilah yang Kakanda Sujo—ini sebutan khusus buat dia dari _author_ , oke—itu istilah yang keren semua.)

Shuuzou tertawa menang dalam hati. "Pak Haji, gimana hubungannya sama si Nash Nash Nashtar itu? Nyebelin nggak dianya? Ih, si _éta_ mah _mun_ masih jadi preman _hayo we_ mukulin orang. Sempet nyolong motor bareng _jeung_ saya, tapi dia malah kabur duluan eh saya yang dipukulin warga. Kamvret bener mang tu orang, Pak."

"Berarti dia lebih pinter dari Akang."

Si pemuda memasang wajah datar. "Pak, kalau cinta nggak usah dibelain sampe segitunya dong. Saya jadi makin kesel nih. Udah mah inget kejadian itu kesel, ditambah Bapak ngebelain dia."

Kagetora menepuk pundak tegap si pemuda dengan gaya bijak. "Ambil aja hikmahnya. Gara-gara kamu dipukulin warga, si Raden yang kebetulan lewat, kan jadi kenal sama kamu. Diobatin terus ditawarin pekerjaan lagi."

"I-iya sih, Pak," Shuuzou malah mulai mengingat kembali kenangan yang sebenarnya nggak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali—emang ada yang nganggep kenalan sama juragan angkot ganteng pake wajah babak-belur itu bagus.

"Saya dikasih pekerjaan. Belum lagi adek saya dibikinin bisnis bakso tahu sama es kelapa—diajarin cara bisnis yang bener juga. Ah, saya mah seneng bisa kenal si Raden _téh_."

"Seneng apa seneng?" Si Pak Haji cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

Shuuzou menyikut pelan. "Udah ah, Pak. Saya jadi malu. Tapi ada lagi sih yang bikin seneng. _Éta_ si adek _ayeuna_ mah ketemu jodoh. Dokter muda, cakep _deui_ , Pak. Adek saya bisa hidup terjamin _mun kieu carana_ mah."

"Nah, kan. Makanya kamu harus bersyukur, Kang. Saya juga kenal si Mas Nashrudin juga bersyukur-bersyukur aja," Kagetora tersenyum lembut, mengingat rupa si ustad bule yang sekarang sibuk membuka usaha kue nastar dengan biaya darinya.

"Dia itu ...," matanya menatap langit-langit masjid syahdu, "nyebelin. Suka membangkang. Rasanya tiap ketemu bawaannya emosi mulu."

Shuuzou pasang wajah datar lagi.

 _TERUS KENAPA SOK-SOKAN ROMANTIS GITU PAS NGINGETNYA_ —dia berteriak dalam hati, karena nggak mungkin dia teriak blak-blakan di depan Kagetora langsung.

"Tapi ketika saya berhasil naklukin dia ... beuh saya bangga _pisan_ , Kang. Orang keras kayak dia—coba bayangin. Ah udahlah, saya mah makin cinta. Untung Néng Riko udah nerima Mas Nash."

Ohok.

Shuuzou pengen usap mulut tujuh kali pake tanah.

Bisa-bisanya si Nashrudin takluk di tangan ustad terkenal se-Kampung Seirin ini. Entah si ustad yang emang hebat atau si Nashrudin yang emang jatuh hati pada Kagetora.

"Jatuh cinta sama dia tuh," Kagetora lanjut bercerita—Shuuzou bersiap mendengarkan walau agak tidak yakin pada konten ceritanya, "kayak membelah atmosfer berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatis, menuju rasi bintang palingggg manis. Hidup saya jadi banyak rasa."

Si Akang pengen buru-buru cari kresek hitam terdekat.

"Pak, udahan deh curhatnya. Saya mual nih," aku pemuda itu jujur. Mungkin kalau ini dilanjutkan, lama-lama telinganya bisa berdarah. Dan di saat dia sedang menahan mual sekuat mungkin, eh si Pak Haji malah ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas. Entah kenapa dia tertawa seperti itu—padahal kata-katanya juga nyuri dari iklan.

"Bahas kurban ajalah Pak berhubung besok kurban," Kang Sujo berdeham sok _gentle_ , "besok kurban apa, Pak? Pasti sapi ya?"

"Ah nggak kok. Saya mah kurban perasaan aja."

Kalau bisa, Shuuzou ingin kejang-kejang menggelinjang vertikal sekarang juga.

Dih ini Ustad semenjak kenal Nash jadi kayak gini. Dulu pas masih jadi guru ngajinya pas SD, Pak Kage masih normal. Lah kenapa sekarang bisa jadi abnormal?

Dia menghela napas. Memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan si Pak Haji tadi. "Kalau saya kurban jiwa dan raga aja deh buat Raden Seijuurou."

"Ecie. Siap dilamar, Kang? Tah Néng Riko buka usaha katering. _Sok_ lah pesen _ka_ si Enéng aja."

Bukan muntah atau usap mulut pake air tanah, sekarang Shuuzou ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke mimbar kayu di sana.

"Maksudnya, Pak," dia berusaha santai meski sebenarnya hatinya berdebar tidak jelas saat kata 'dilamar' tadi merasuki indera pendengarannya, "saya, kan kerja sama dia. Ya korban jiwa dan raga _atuh_ , Pak. Ah Bapak mah mikir ke mana aja."

"Yakin, Kang nggak mau dilamar? Denger-denger si Raden katanya mau buka usaha baru. Terjaminlah hidup Akang mah. Yakin," entah ini ucapan provokasi atau bukan.

"Bukannya nggak mau dilamar, Pak. Saya mah mau aja dilamar," eh ternyata. TADI SIAPA YANG BILANG HUBUNGAN CUMAN ATASAN-BAWAHAN DOANG.

"Cuman?" Si Pak Haji memancing omongan lawan bicaranya lebih lanjut sembari memasang cengiran geli.

"Cuman ... ya nggak apa-apa sih, Pak. Saya sama dia, kan saling cin—eh anjir malah buka rahasia!"

Kagetora sukses guling-guling ngakak nggak ketulungan.

Shuuzou ingin lompat ke luar jendela, namun sayang jarak kusen jendela dengan tanah hanya lima belas senti.

Si Pak Haji yang udah ke tanah suci lima kali itu memegang perutnya kram. Dia menutup mulutnya guna menahan suara tawanya yang semakin keras ketika tak sengaja mengingat kejadian saat mengantar Riko membeli nasi goreng kemarin malam. "Oh terus pas tadi malem saya liat Akang sama Raden Seijuurou di angkot berduaan senggol-senggolan bahu itu lagi ngapain? Mesra amat."

"PAK HAJI PAK SUMPAH PAK JANGAN BUKA AIB SAYA LEBIH LANJUT."

"JADI MENURUT AYANG AKU INI AIB GITU?"

Kagetora berhenti tertawa. Shuuzou duduk membeku.

Mereka berdua bergerak _slow motion_ menuju sumber suara.

Kagetora lanjut tertawa. Shuuzou merasa sabit malaikat kematian berada tepat di lehernya.

Mampus.

"E-eh nggak gitu, Den. Duh Raden lagi ngapain di sini? Biasanya juga kipas-kipas pake duit di teras rumah," Shuuzou berdiri, menghampiri dan memegang kedua lengan si bos untuk menenangkan atasannya yang kini pasang raut wajah masam.

"Ayang nggak mau jadi pacar aku gitu?" sekarang Seijuurou malah menunduk sedih. "Aku tadi mau salat Zuhur. Udah seneng pas ngeliat angkot Ayang di depan. Tapi ternyata Ayang tuh jahat sama aku. Aku mah sedih _da_ pas denger tadi Akang ngomong kayak gitu. Emang aku nggak enak ya? Nggak muasin Akang? Iya _da_ aku mah apa _atuh_ , Kang."

Belum juga membalas, terdengar suara teriakan yang lebih keras dari arah pintu masjid.

"ANJIR INI MASJID WOE SIAPA TADI YANG BILANG 'ENAK' SAMA 'MUASIN' HAH?!" Kali ini ustad berperawakan tinggi khas orang Amerika muncul di pintu masjid sembari memasang wajah cengo.

Kagetora bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri si tjintah. "Itu tadi nggak sengaja—ah pokoknya gitu deh rame."

"Rame gimana, Yang?" Nash menatap si pria tak mengerti.

Shuuzou di ujung sana giliran yang masang wajah cengo. "APAAN HAH ITU TADI AYANG-AYANGAN. GUE SEMPET NGEBAYANGIN NASH MANGGIL GUE AYANG, TAPI NGGAK NYANGKA NI ORANG BISA MANGGIL MANUSIA PAKE AYANG JUGA."

"JADI KAMU DULU PACARNYA MAS NASH, YANG? KAMU TEGA SAMA AKU! NGGAK PERNAH CERITA! AKANG JAHAT!"

"ANJHAY SUJO JANGAN BUKA MASA LALU KITA!"

"JADI SELAMA INI—"

"TOLONG YA INI MASJID. KALAU MAU ENA-ENA SILAKAN DI KAMAR MASING-MASING," Kak Kuroko sang penjaga masjid berteriak menggunakan toa kecil. Dia hanya ingin ketenangan, Sodara-Sodara. Dia hanya ingin berzikir dan mendekatkan diri pada Yang Mahakuasa. Tapi kenapa dari tadi telinganya terus menangkap pembicaraan yang hampir masuk kategori _mature adult_? Ditambah hari ini si Kakak sedang puasa lagi.

Keempat orang itu saling pandang. Kagetora menyeret Nash menuju pos satpam di depan, meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Shuuzou menyeret Seijuurou menuju angkotnya yang terparkir di depan masjid.

Berdoa saja mereka inget kalau mau ena-ena itu di kamar seperti yang Kak Kuroko bilang, bukan di pos satpam apalagi di angkot.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi ... kurbannya?

Kurban perasaan sama kurban jiwa raga aja deh.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Dengan terilisnya fik ini, maka utang gue lunas selunas-lunasnya yahooo!1! (ini utang sama diri sendiri sih wkwk)
> 
> ...
> 
> TAPI PLS INI APAAN LAGI, SHA. Duh kayaknya ini bakal jadi OT4 kesayangan duh ini gimana (tapi sebenernya dia seneng wkwk). Yha nggak apa-apa lah ya. Coba ada nggak orang yang suka mereka berempat kayak gini selain gue? Nggak ada, kan? :3 /sotoy/
> 
> Ide ini baru muncul kemarin. Jadi baru sempet keketik sekarang. Sekarang masih masuk hari kurban, kan ya? xD
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fik ini!


End file.
